<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by skycloud86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933893">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86'>skycloud86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>24 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamey's treason has been discovered. Spoilers for Seasons One, Two and Three. Prompt was "Trapped"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trapped in a web partly spun by her own desperate actions, Jamey was distraught, and the angry questions of Tony and Nina weren't making things better. She thought of Gaines, and felt both hatred and fear towards him. Hatred for pushing her down so deep into the murky waters she was now drowning in. Fearful that he would kill her, or her son, to prevent her from testifying against him.</p><p>As she was handcuffed to the table, Tony pushed her onto a chair. The cold, unforgiving metal had an unwelcome sensation, and she couldn't help but feel as if it were the end of the world. Her deep brown eyes welled with tears, not for herself but for her son. It was for his sake that she had sold her soul, helped a terrorist. Not knowing just how deep the hole she was jumping into was, thoughts of her son ran through her head.</p><p>They had given her some time alone, but she didn't feel like the only one in the room, and in her mind, images of a gun pointed at her. The door opened again, and she turned her head to see Nina walking into the room. She was silent and had a dangerous look in her eye. Approaching Jamey, she hid the taser behind her back and, when she applied it to Jamey's chest, it quickly knocked her out. As Nina smashed the cup and with no compassion slit Jamey's wrist, Jamey's face was peaceful, and as Nina stared up at the camera with soulless eyes, Jamey's heart, full of love for her son, split her blood and made sure that she would never see her son again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Verdicts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As her spirit looked down upon the earth with dampened eyes, Jamey smiled as she noticed her son. Praying for him, hoping that he would be safe and enjoy a long and healthy life, she wept openly. Her motive had been selfless, but she couldn't help but feel as if she was being selfish by not being there for her son. Glad that her mother could provide him with love and shelter, she allowed herself to rest in peace.</p><p>Kyle's small and insecure hands clutched a bunch of white flowers as he stood at his mother's grave. His grandmother muttered quietly to herself in Spanish as she gazed at the polished black gravestone, with its golden message engraved neatly onto the marble. Erica promised herself that her grandson, her <em>rayo de sol, </em>would never have to discover the morbid details of his mother's final moments. Recalling that tragic day, she shuddered with horror as she remembered that woman, Nina, who had seemed so kind and sympathetic, yet had to turned out to be her daughter's murderer. Having heard that Jamey was not the only victim of Nina Myers at CTU, she tried but failed to understand why Nina had taken lives so callously, with no hesitation or remorse.</p><p>It was a few weeks after Jamey's funeral, and Erica Vasquez was attending the hearing which would see Nina Myers sentenced for her crimes. Glancing around the room nervously, she noticed some of the CTU people who were in attendance, such as Tony Almeida, who she was quite fond of, and Jack Bauer. She felt a deep connection to Jack, and they had helped each other come to terms with their losses. The room fell deathly silent as Nina Myers was escorted into the room, shackled and guarded by three security guards. She had a defiant look on her face, and her eyes betrayed no sign of remorse as she stared straight ahead.</p><p>Life with no possibility of parole was the verdict, and the people present at the hearing had made their approval of the sentence known to Nina, who did not react to the sentence at all. As she was led out of the room, she couldn't resist smirking at Jack as she passed by. She knew that incarceration was simply a temporary problem, that it would not be long before a chance at freedom would present itself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Challenges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though it was meant to be a secret, Jack felt that he had to tell Erica. Nina had been pardoned for her help in finding the nuke and now was somewhere in North Africa, not quite free but a lot less restricted than Jack wanted her to be. As he hesitantly dialled Erica's number, he began to doubt his plan to tell her, but he told himself that if he were in her shoes, then he would want to know and, as she answered the phone, he took a deep breath. As he told her, revealed to her that her daughter's murderer was no longer in jail, he could hear her cry softly, and her voice had a tone of pain and confusion.</p><p>Hanging up the phone, Erica gazed at a picture of her daughter which hung on the wall nearby. Jamey's rich brown eyes and infective smile looked down on Erica, and this was how she wanted to remember her daughter. She had seen her daughter after her death, lying there in the hospital bed with greyish skin and lifeless eyes. It had taken weeks before she could close her eyes without seeing her dead daughter's face. After the trial, when Nina Myers had been sentenced, she had sat in her car and looked at a picture of her daughter and knew that she was at peace.</p><p>The cruel sun of the Sahara attacked Nina's pale skin mercilessly. Tunisia was a million miles away from a Californian women's prison, but she couldn't help but feel as if she had been cheated. Sure, she knew that her pardon would have conditions, but putting her in the middle of a desert? It was if they wanted her to slip under their radar as if they wanted her to get back into the game. Of course, that was exactly what Nina planned to do. There may have been no bars or control freak guards in the desert, but Nina considered it a prison, and a challenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day had taken its toll, and Jack was alone in his car. Unable and unwilling to stop himself, he began to weep openly, lashing out at any part of the car he could hit. The last 24 hours had seen huge changes, new beginnings and final endings. He had finally taken his revenge and killed Nina Myers, but the universe demanded balance, and he had been made to shoot Ryan Chappelle on the orders of a terrorist. Kim was in a relationship that could only mean trouble and worry for Jack, and it didn't really help when he had been forced to cut her boyfriend's hand off. Heroin was another obstacle in his way along the road to a happy and peaceful life, and he knew that he would have to eventually get help for his addiction. As the voice crackled over the radio, he silently prayed for it become quiet and allow him a few more minutes alone.</p><p>Erica read the letter which had come in the mail that morning, and as she read the bittersweet document, she found out about Nina's death, Jack's problems that he was working to overcome and the feelings that he had felt that day when the whole country had been threatened with the deadly Cordilla virus. Folding the letter neatly and placing it in a drawer, she looked up at her daughter's photograph and in her heart, she forgave Nina, knowing that she had paid the ultimate price for her crimes. <em>That is, after all, what Jamey would have wanted</em>, she thought to herself as she closed the drawer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>